


Being human

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Humanity, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. For Rachel, some days being a half-demon is fun. Sometimes, she misses being human. Part of THE DAR(H)K WAR saga





	Being human

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> An idea I got when re-watching Supernatural. Also a part of Dar(h)k War saga. A funny one-shot I hope you'll find amusing.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Breakfast!" Nicole hummed as she, Roy and Henry were making sandwiches.

"You used to make me those, when Mom would take us to school." Henry laughed.

Roy helped Rachel make a sandwich as she chewed it in her mouth and frowned in disgust.

"Is it good?"

"It tastes like… molecules." Rachel explained.

"What?" Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Well…" Rachel laughed. "Back, before I found out… you know. Mom… Melissa would make me very good food. I mean, sandwiches, turkeys, ice cream but… since my powers have manifested…"

"What, you can't taste good old peanut, butter and jelly?" Henry asked.

"No, I mean… sometimes I can taste every food as usual, like it's good but sometimes… I can literally taste every molecule in my mouth." Rachel explained, picking a small breadcrumb. "Every single tiny piece."

"And not a sum of all parts?" Nicole realized.

"Sometimes I taste food normally and with enjoyable taste. Sometimes… It's like having in my mouth grains of dirt. Various types of dirt. It's overwhelming and disgusting." Rachel sighed, sad. "I miss the taste of PB&J sometimes and I miss being human."

"OK, how about orange juice?" Roy asked, pouring some juice into the glass and she took a sip of it before gulping in disgust.

"Sugar. Too much sugar." Rachel retched.

"Babysitting a half-demon is not easy." Henry muttered. "OK, what about normal water." He put some water from the sink into a glass as Rachel tasted it before she spat it out.

"Bacteria!"

Suddenly, the sink exploded and Henry's face was full of dirt from the sink, with shredded pasta all over his hair and face as Nicole, Roy and Sara, who just entered, burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Sara laughed, stifling her giggles.

"That I'm never going to babysit a half-demon again." Henry muttered as Roy snickered and Nicole and Sara swallowed hard, muffling their laughter at the sight of Henry, while he had food all over his hair and face. "Not. A. Word. Either one of you."

"Remember how your friends tried to pull a prank at the dean ten years ago and the paint can fell on your head instead?" Nicole and Rachel giggled quietly.

"I hate you." Henry muttered, cleaning up his face. "I. Hate. You. All."

**Author's Note:**

> The joke with the molecules is from Supernatural, where an angel Castiel, lost his powers and was human for a while, while mortal, he had to eat food, sleep, rest etc. While he didn't like being mortal, he enjoyed eating food but once his powers were restored, he was unable to enjoy food as he tasted literally every molecule whenever he tasted food and not a sum of all parts in the food and he found it overwhelming and disgusting.
> 
> The exploding sink was my own idea though.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
